


Shifting Pieces

by thequietcanadian



Series: Stories of the Seasons [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, Seasonal Spirits - Freeform, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Spirits, fair game, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Clover comes to Qrow in pain, his magic taking on new forms. He does his best to make the transition easier. Qrow's quartet meddles in his affairs and the secret Qrow has kept for so long to keep the fledgling close to him is revealed. Will Clover run from him or will he stay?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Stories of the Seasons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985941
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Shifting Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so I've had this piece tucked away for months now and finally got it done! literally almost cried writing this at one point. I hope you all enjoy and since this is likely one of my last works to be posted this year I just wanted to wish you all a happy new year! I've written 23 separate works for this fandom this year and honestly I'm reeling from realizing that. I also want to say thank you, because without all of you I would have given up writing again a long time ago, so from the bottom of my heart thank you for your support! if you have time leave a review I love seeing them and as always stay safe and healthy everyone.

Clover came to him in near tears, pain written across his features as the fledgling stumbles from the sky crumpling several meters away from him. Qrow scrambled towards him, the grass burning to a crisp as he took steps towards him.

“Cloves hey what’s wrong?” Qrow’s hands hovered over his arms not sure what to do or if he can even do anything. Qrow will not admit to being scared, not now. He doesn’t think he can help it however as the grass around them withers further the land practically going barren. He tries to rein it in as Clover breaths heavily, each breath more labored than the last.

“I don’t, I don’t know if just it just hurts” Clovers shoulder shake tears threatening to fall and Qrow pulls him into his arms but lets go almost immediately at Clovers cry of pain. Clover curls into himself protectively, magic responding in kind as brambles shoot up and dig into Qrow’s legs. He curses kicking them off him before hovering closer.

“Where? Where does it hurt?” Clover’s shirt tears itself apart, his magic responding to his question faster than the fledgling could himself. Qrow tried to breath through his own panic, if the pain was so bad his magic responded first than they were in trouble.

“Shoulders at first… than everywhere else… I- I went to- to the General and he said, he said to deal with it alone” Clovers voice cracked as he said this and Qrow had to temper down his rage as a storm brewed above them. It wouldn’t help, not right now anyways.

“I didn’t know where else to go, I don’t- I don’t know what’s wrong” Clovers shoulders shake and as gently as he can Qrow turns him to try and see if there is any damage. There’s nothing perceivably wrong on the surface. The cracks that had once been there long since healed. Which meant it wasn’t something wrong with his vessel, it was something magic related. Something that is infinitely harder to take care of. Lightly he probs at a shoulder blade in the hopes that his magic responds in someway. At first all he get’s is a whimper from Clover which was enough in it self to get Qrow to stop but a single bright blue feather slowly falls to the ground. Qrow stared at it in shock, before looking back up at Clover.

“Cloves how old are you?” Clover turns his head, teal eyes muddied in confusion.

“A hundred and fifty-two” Qrow curses, before gently rubbing Clovers shoulders in comfort. The fledgling shifts under him trying to get away Qrow knows before he relaxes the motion helping for the moment. He was in the right age range for it, but it would mean...

“Why? Is something wrong am I, am I fading?” Qrow sees the panic and fear in his eyes. to burn out this soon was uncommon but not unheard of, but he needed to let him know that that wasn’t the case.

“No gods no Lucky charm”

“Then?” Qrow sighed of course James wouldn’t have told Clover anything, the man was busy taking care of a whole continent, it didn’t excuse the behaviour though. He’s surprised however the spirits that would have raised him in Vacuo wouldn’t have mentioned it.

“with you being one of James own I should have seen it” Truly he should have, Clover was unreasonably strong for one so young, practically on levels of one born of a quartet and not as a single. It was odd.

“Seen what?” Qrow’s pulled out of his thoughts by Clovers shaky voice, his eyes muddled with pain and confusion.

“Cloves. The strongest of us often have secondary forms. Our magic grants us the ability. Your going through your first shift” Qrow would have to send something rather horrid James way soon. He should have been their for his fledgling especially if he knew what was happening and he definitely knew what was happening. He should have been there to ease his fledglings pain. It was what Oz had did for his quartet when they’d gone through the change. It’s likely what Salem did for James.

“I it can’t I’m not that-”

“Clover. You are that powerful. It’s likely why your having trouble staying contained” The skin on Clovers back rippled shifting to feathers under his fingers than back again. A sob tore its way out of Clovers throat.

“Hurts”

“Yeah, it’s because your corporeal form is trying to take another shape. It’s not used to it yet”

“Make it stop” Clover pleaded, hands digging into the dirt in front of him.

“I can’t Cloves, it won’t stop until you’re completely shifted” Clover began to cry in earnest then. Qrow shifted before carefully bringing him into his arms.

“I can’t make it stop Cloves, but I can help with the pain. Just got to get somewhere a bit more open. Your magics going to go haywire for the next few hours” Clover let out a whimper clutching onto the front of Qrow’s shirt.

“Hours?” Qrow flinches as his nails dig in through the fabric of his shirt. The terrified expression on the fledgling’s face making Qrow look down in understanding. Qrow had said something similar the first time too.

“Your magic doesn’t know what form to take, it’s it’s going to be awhile Cloves” Clover buries his face in Qrow’s shirt as he lifts him into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist before setting off. Qrow’s sure there’s valleys between Shion and Narada, enough where mortals wouldn’t notice the erratic weather change. It wasn’t them he was truly worried about though. In the weakened state Clover was currently in, it meant he was vulnerable to attack. Qrow was sending the largest heat wave Atlas had seen in decades after this.

They land just before another ripple over takes Clover, fur appearing and disappearing in a matter of moments but it’s enough to have ice surrounding the area as Clover cries out in pain, hands gripping his arm painfully as his form ripples. There will be bruises the next day for sure, but Qrow doesn’t care as he places the fledgling down. He summons his magic a moment, causing it to create a soft patch of grass for them to rest.

“I got you Cloves okay? It’s not going to hurt anymore” Qrow takes a deep breath, this would likely keep him drained in the coming days, it had to Oz when he’d eased the transition. It would leave them both vulnerable but... he’d do it for Clover. Qrow placed his hands-on Clovers cheeks before letting his magic entwine with the fledglings. Qrow could feel Clover’s magic seeking a shape, seeking something it wasn’t used to, searching for its missing piece. It was frantic, exploding inward as it searched. Longing to find its missing piece. Qrow feels Clovers magic grab onto something, filling itself into part of the shape, already knowing it wasn’t right. Qrow threads his own magic through it allowing it to attack him rather then Clover he shifts the magic into something else. Clovers magic would not attack him because it wasn’t his magic, but he could shape it to a different for rather than allowing it to attack the fledgling. He hears a gasp distantly from Clover before there’s silence again. He thinks it’s working, not entirely sure but he hopes he’s making it easier, hopes that the fire and ice racing through Clovers veins is tampered by his interference.

He doesn’t know how long he’s entwined with Clovers magic before he’s wrenched away. Qrow’s sense come back sickeningly fast, the world spinning around him. the cry of pain Clover gives is the first thing he hears before he’s being dragged through the dirt brambles pulling and tugging him away. Away from Clover, away from helping, away from his fledgling. Qrow doesn’t think he just reacts sending flames through the brambles down his legs. He hears someone curse, but he doesn’t care, merely rushes back to Clover side. Qrow sends out a burst of protective magic the seasons answering his call as plants erupt around them creating a barrier between the two of them and whoever had attacked. ice coats it while the sharpened points of roses and thistles intertwine to keep their attackers away.

“Qrow” Clovers voice warbles through the area and Qrow makes a hasty retreat back to him, worry about their assailant forgotten for the moment. He could deal with them after, would have to deal with them after because the fledgling needed him now.

“I got you, I got you, Cloves. everything’s going to be okay” Clovers eyes close in exhaustion and it only takes a moment more before Qrow’s magic is plunging back in. In the time he’s been away Clovers magic has seemed to calm. No longer was its sharper edges attempting to attack and sting and hurt. It had slowed, which meant it was getting closer to what it was looking for.

“Almost there lucky charm” Qrow heard himself say distantly. Finally, Clovers magic swirled within him one more time before plunging finally into a new form. Qrow opened his eyes blearily, eyes adjusting to the dark around them. Bone deep exhaustion tugged at him, but he knew he couldn’t sleep, he had to protect Clover, had to keep him safe while he adjusted. Speaking of which the fledgling was no longer close to his person, had seemed to disappear in the inky darkness around them. He searched for him frantically, a task made more difficult due to the fact he didn’t know what shape the fledgling had taken.

Qrow wasn’t paying enough attention to hear the ice break from their shelter or to see the spirits who walked through. He was too focused on finding Clover.

“Cloves?” Qrow said into the darkness, their wasn’t a response and Qrow worried for a second that Clover had some how taken off out of their safe haven.

“Qrow Branwen You better explain yourself right now!” Qrow doesn’t turn, he recognized the female voice, but his mind was to slow to process it, too tired. His magic doesn’t register it as a threat though so he ignores them.

“I don’t appreciate being burned little-” Qrow catches a soft trill coming from a large area of grass and he dives for it, landing beside it to see a small bird hidden inside it. The birds primaries are a bright cerulean, it’s chest as white as sea foam. A few feathers across his front are silver forming a near perfect semicircle that fade into the blue. The bird looks up at him tiredly, before trilling at him again, feathers ruffling. Qrow carefully coaxed him into his hand, letting out a soft laugh.

“I can’t wait to fly together” Qrow says in giddy wonder clutched the bird to his chest, gently running a hand down the birds back. The bird in his hand fluffed out a happy little noise leaving them, before Clover’s magic sputtered around him before dying out.

“Don’t think you’re going to be able to shift back tonight lucky charm” Clover tilts his head in acknowledgment before settling into his hand.

“Can’t sleep here I could hurt you” Qrow makes to move Clover off his hand, but he nips him with his beak.

“Ungrateful, honestly” Qrow says fondly before sitting down, wariness getting the better of him as his head starts to spin. The bird in his hand ruffles it’s feathers before settling against his chest a worried tweet escaping it. Qrow tries to fight the darkness edging into his vision, knows he needs to reinforce the magic around him, but the darkness encapsules him completely.

Qrow wakes to the comfort of something soft covering his being, a blanket he realizes as he goes to sit up, using the back of the couch he was laying on to get up. The room he’s in is dark and Qrow shifts uneasily, trying not to flinch at the ache in his body. In the dark Qrow barely sees anything, but the moonlight coming in from the window, reveals wooden floors, and a shelf covered in flowers. He’s at Tai’s. He doesn’t know how or why, but he doesn’t care because they were now in terrible danger because of him. Qrow stands from his place on shaky legs, looking around frantically for Clover. His shoulders relax as he sees a small nest of blankets on the side table, the bird resting peacefully. Qrow carefully lifted him into his arms, cradling the pile. Clover looked up at him tiredly before turning his head under a wing and promptly going back to sleep.

Qrow wasn’t far from his own home. He hadn’t used it in ages, hadn’t wanted to because the small space and empty halls was a reminder that he was the only one to use it. That nobody would visit or rest their because it was the “cursed” spirits home. He’d kept it though just in case he ever needed it and with the hopes his quartet would fill it with their laughter, and love and care. They hadn’t but Qrow couldn’t focus on that now.

His home was only a short distance away. A five-minute fly, or a twenty-minute walk. Qrow knew he couldn’t fly, his magic was far to drained and it was debatable if he could walk but... Qrow thinks he can do it on will power alone.

Qrow lifted Clover into his shaking arms, the bird only giving a small sound of complaint before realizing who’s arms, he was in. Carful to avoid the few creaky floorboards Qrow makes his way to the front door, easing it open enough to let himself slip out but not to make the door creak.

“Uncle Qrow?” Qrow nearly swears but turns to see Ruby walk down the hallway rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Where you going?”

“I- I’m going home Ruby” Qrow saw her lip wobble as tears filled her eyes and he knew she’s only moments a way from a break down which would summon Tai and Summer. He couldn’t have that right now because it meant there would be questions, questions he was to damn tired to answer right now.

“But you just got here”

“Shhh hey okay Ruby can you keep a secret?” Ruby seemed to brighten at that. Before putting a finger over her mouth to show she’d be quiet.

“This is my very good friend, he’s real tired right now and I don’t think it’s fair that he doesn’t get a goods night sleep, and well you guys get up really early Petal… wouldn’t be fair to him you know?” Ruby nodded in understanding and Qrow breaths a sigh of relief.

“Okay I won’t tell” Qrow ruffled her hair.

“Thanks kiddo, now back to bed” Ruby nodded, before marching down the hallway.

The way to his house is uneventful. He grabs his key from under the generic porches matt and unlocks the door, trudging to his room. He strips down to his boxers mindful to put Clover on the vanity nearby. He curls into the array of blankets, practically a nest of his own before letting out a content sigh. Clover lets out a chirp of complaint and Qrow glances over, Clover’s feathers are ruffling in annoyance.

“What? You want in here too?” The bird and Qrow will keep calling Clover that until he figured out what type of bird he is exactly, seems to nod.

“Well then come here” This time Clover chirps at him in annoyance and Qrow can’t help but laugh.

“What? Something wrong lucky charm?” Qrow knows if he were human he’d be glaring, but Qrow merely laughs before getting up the room spinning for a moment before he goes and carries Clover to the bed.

“If I squish you it’s your own fault” Qrow eases back into the bed, lying on his back with Clover roosting on his chest. Oblivious to the world.

“Qrow Branwen you are in so much trouble mister!” Qrow startled awake, by the shrill voice groaning in exhaustion as he sees that light is just beginning to peak over the horizon. Guess his plan didn’t work after all. Did Ruby tell them where they’d be, or had they just assumed? Clover flaps his wings startled before a squawk leaves him.

“It’s fine lucky charms I got this” Qrow gently placed him in the middle of the bed running a finger down his back soothingly before heading out closing the door behind him. Qrow stubbles down the hall to see Tai pacing his living room burning holes into his wooden floor. Summer is a whirlwind herself nearly barrelling into him as he comes out of the hallway.

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby and Yang say happily running into his arms. He nearly drops them, his arms shaking in effort before he puts them down.

“Hey kiddos long time no see” the words come out as a croak and Qrow swallows, coughing to try and clear his throat.

“Did you miss us?” Yang asks, clinging to his arm. Qrow pretended to think about it.

“Hmm... nope” both girls pouted before he booped their noses, both girls giggling before rushing back to their parents.

“What the hell was last night? You attack Rae and have been avoiding us for years! I want an explanation. Now.” Summers glare could have melted steel and Qrow shifted nervously under it. Had he not been gone long enough? Had, had he bothered them in his travels some how? Annoyed a spirit enough that they complained to his quartet? Why had they been looking for him?

“I-uh” Qrow didn’t know what to say under the women’s intense ire, she hadn’t shown him anything other than neutral pleasantries in nearly a hundred and fifty years.

“Uncle Qrow was helping his friend!” Ruby said helpfully and Summer glanced over to her before turning her glare back on Qrow.

“Your friend?” Qrow rubbed the back of his neck not looking at her, why did he have to look for him now of all times.

“A fledgling. They uh they were shifting for the first time” it wasn’t a lie and by omitting who it was didn’t mean he was lying either.

“That doesn’t explain why you attacked your sister!” Qrow flinched as Summers voice merged with the wind, her anger getting the best of her.

“I didn’t. I didn’t know it was her. Sum I merged to help with the pain.” Qrow has vague memories of what she was talking about. Qrow hadn’t bothered to check to see if he’d recognize the magic that was attacking him, had been focused completely on the task at hand.

“You did what?” Tai asked surprise evident on his features and by the way the wind in the room stops Qrow can tell Summer is too.

“I said what I said” Qrow replied before Tai’s expression changed.

“Why? Why do you care?”

“You make it sound like I don’t care about anything” Qrow replies flatly.

“You usually only do it for selfish reasons” Tai shot back and Qrow couldn’t help the hurt that flashed through his features. It wasn’t true, Qrow wanted to help Clover because he knew the pain he’d felt. Knew that a sire was supposed to help.

“That’s enough Tai. But he’s right Qrow it’s out of character for you” Qrow was silent, it wasn’t like he’d been given many chances in the last two hundred years to prove them wrong. Everyone ran when he was around.

“his sire isn’t great... I couldn’t just leave them” Summer evaluates him for a moment taking stock of the tense shoulders and the way his eyes wouldn’t look at her. He expected them to be angrier, to tear into him to hurt him with just a few words.

“Qrow” Summer said gently this time and Qrow thinks this is worse, and he tenses on instinct waiting for a blow that is not coming.

“We were worried you know” At this Qrow looks over at her, her eyes soft. Qrow nods like he believes her shoulders relaxing marginally.

“Sorry”

“It’s okay. Now who’s the fledgling?” Qrow’s shoulder tense again at the question and Summer and Tai share a look.

“Qrow?” Qrow doesn’t hear the door open down the hall nor see the figure that comes out from it. But he does feel the weight that nearly crushes him as they stumble forward and into his back.

“Hey! Cloves watch it!” The form groans into his shoulder arms dangling loosely. He can’t help the soft smile that makes its way to his face, eyes softening as he turns his head. The action is not lost on his quartet.

“That sucked” Qrow let out a laugh.

“No shit”

“I feel like I just fell from the sky a thousand miles up” Qrow rolled his eyes.

“Your over exaggerating lucky charm” Qrow felt his hair tickle his back as he shook his head.

“Am not” Qrow’s just about to retort mirth dancing in his eyes when Summer clears her throat, drawing both spirits attention.

“Your friend Qrow?” Qrow’s smile disappears as Clover tenses behind him. He hadn’t realized there were other people here.

“Nice to meet you nameless stranger I’m Summer” Clover looks up from Qrow’s shoulder. Glances at her out stretched hand, before his eyes flicker to the three sets of eyes watching him. He moves around Qrow, grabbing his hand as he passes before reaching for Summers.

“Clover. Clover Ebi” almost immediately Summers hand is gone, and Clovers left reeling. Looking at her uncertainty, than back to Qrow who’s pulling him closer.

“Qrow” Summer says in warning, and Clover pulls himself behind Qrow not as brave as him to face the women’s obvious wrath.

“Summer”

“This is Clover. THE Clover. The one you were specifically told to avoid unless you wanted to be struck down by Ironwood”

“Yeah” Qrow’s voice held no emotion to it, but Clovers grip on his hand tightens, trying to calm the shaking.

“The one that could put us all in danger”

“I tried to stay away from here- so that if James found out-”

“Your putting yourself in danger for no reason Qrow! For- for some fledgling barely out of his youth your risking everything for-” Qrow’s breath caught, he wasn’t doing this for nothing, Clover had made the ache of loneliness in his chest stop for so long that he’d nearly forgotten about it. Reminded him that he could smile and be happy. He’d brought joy back to him. But underneath all that Qrow knew that Clover had reminded him that he could be loved, made him forget that the other spirits thought him damaged because of something he had no way of explaining. He knows its selfish to keep Clover around for these reasons, but Clover had wanted to stay, and nobody had wanted to stay in so long.

“For Clover. I’m risking everything for Clover. He needed my help Sum” Clover tugged at his arm insistently. Qrow didn’t turn he was scared to meet his eye, afraid what he would see there.

“Birdie what does she mean”

“He doesn’t know?” Tai asked scandalized, and Raven from her position stalks forward, a sick sense of dread fills Qrow.

“Know what?” Clover asked irritation written through out his body.

“You really didn’t tell him baby brother?”

“Raven. Don’t” Qrow’s eyes plead with her, beg her not to take the one good thing brought into his existence. She pays it no heed.

“If you won’t I will” Her eyes flashed a darker red before she zeroed in on Clover.

“When you came into being Qrow was given very specific instructions to stay away. He’s cursed you see because he’s never settled. Your sire worried he’d corrupt you” Qrow flinched, Clover would leave. Clover would leave and he’d be alone again.

“You could get hurt cause of me”

“Yes. But I made that decision Cloves. I could have left. I made a choice. One I don’t regret” He glared at his quartet as he said the last part.

“If I leave-”

“It won’t change anything. James will still come after me when he find out and he will find out Clover” Qrow took a deep breath, heartbreaking in his chest. He watched as frost spread on the window pane, the temperature in the room dropping rapidly in response to Qrow’s distress.

“I’ll get it if you want to leave though, now that you know... now that you know I’m cursed” Qrow finished quietly, barely audible. He waited for the blow that would destroy him, waited for Clover to let go and walk out of his life as easily as he’d come into it.

“That’s utter bullshit” Clover replied fiercely, and it is not Qrow he’s looking at but Raven, Raven who scares even some of the oldest of beings. Raven who’s fall magic that rages and harms unlike any other, Clover’s eyes turn back to him as his quartet stands shocked.

“I told you I wasn’t going anywhere and I’m not. Not for as long as you want me around. As for you being “cursed” it’s nonsense. I don’t believe it” Clover’s hand comes to his cheek and Qrow didn’t even know he was crying until Clover was wiping them away.

“You’ll stay” Qrow’s voice cracks, his magic responding to the hope that fills his being. From around them the floor boards break. Brilliant Hyacinths fill the space and in between the crevices blue cornflowers shoot their way up. Chrysanthemums begin filling the planters outside the window too many colours to even name appearing.

“why wouldn’t I?”

“because nobody’s stayed in two hundred years” Qrow sobs out because it hurts and its true. Clover pulls him into his arms, he clutches onto the back of his shirt like it’s a lifeline.

“It’s two hundred years too long”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Cloves- I” Clover shushed him.

“No, you were scared. Had every right to be but I’m not going anywhere pretty bird” relief pulses through his magic sending it out in waves across his house.

“Qrow” he doesn’t respond to Summers voice, doesn’t move as she touches his back uncertainty. Qrow can sense Clover trying desperately to summon his magic to keep them away, but he’s still too drained.

“It’s okay Cloves” The fledglings shoulders droop, before he pulls Qrow’s face up to look at him, searching Qrow supposes to see if he’s sure. Qrow turns in Clover’s arms not willing to leave the fledgling’s presence. His quartet stand in front of him eyes guilty. Summers magic hesitantly reaches out to his.

His eyes widen a moment none of them had connected with him since he hadn’t settled. His own weak magic rolled towards her. Crimson met bright yellow and for a moment there was nothing, before both streams merged orange and than Qrow could feel it, Summers regret at abandoning him, at pulling so far away that they’d lost him, at believing everything the other spirits had said. Her shame for she should have known better she’d grown with him, watched him care and love them unhindered by outside forces. Shame at keeping his nieces from him due to fear of the unknown but most importantly he felt her love, something he’d longed to feel from all of them for so long.

Summer cried out as Qrow’s emotions spilled through on her side and Qrow tried to pull it back knew it wasn’t fair for her to feel everything he had but she gripped on tight. She refused to ignore the pain they’d inflicted on the youngest member of their quartet. Summer stumbled back as the merge released them, eyes never leaving Qrow’s.

“even when we were so horrid to you, you still loved us” Qrow nods, of course he still loved them they were his family, it’s why he’d felt so lonely because he had known what it was like to be loved. Tai comes up behind her rubbing her shoulders soothingly, before letting his magic roll towards him. Blue and red meld into purple faster than before and Qrow shivers as he feels anger roll through the bond, wants to yank away until he realizes that it’s not directed at him but to Tai. Anger for not being there for one of their own, for hurting rather than helping. He felt Tai’s fear, fear that they’d broken their bonds beyond repair, fear that Qrow wouldn’t be there for his daughters.

He watched as Tai grimaced as Qrow’s feelings reached him, tears springing to the usually cheerful spirit, he again moved to try and pull his magic back just as he did for Summer. Tai didn’t let go though instead holding on tighter before there magic forced them apart. Tai breathed heavily from his spot eyes closed. Deliberately Tai walked over towards him, reaching out and pulling Qrow into his arms. It was warmer than Qrow remembered, banishing the cold in his bones in a matter of moments.

“I’m so sorry Qrow” Tai’s voice was thick with unspoken emotions as he held him, eventually they parted. Clovers arms wrap around him immediately. Qrow and Raven eye each other from across the room. Raven doesn’t move to merge their magic and neither does Qrow. But he knew for them to move on from this they needed to reconnect, so he lets the thin thread of his magic go to her and waits. She doesn’t move for a moment before crimson surges forward enveloping his. Qrow flinches in Clovers arms. It is hard to determine one emotion from the other as they swirl around him it makes him dizzy before it’s gone and Qrow’s left reeling. He doesn’t know how much she got through on his end, but he hopes its enough.

There’s silence in the room as all of them take in what there magic had shown them. Yang on Qrow’s shorts.

“Up?” Qrow hesitated, glancing at his quartet. Summer smiled at him, nodding her permission. Qrow’s arms shook as he lifted her both from nerves and the weariness in his bones. He leaned her on his hip. Clover yelps in surprise from behind him and glancing back Qrow sees that Ruby had hoped up onto his back. He looked over at Summer panicked, he hadn’t gotten her permission to touch her youngling. Ruby giggled from her back.

“You match now” the adults looked at her in confusion, before Ruby smiled brightly.

“Like Mama and Papa, the light it complements” Qrow’s breath stutters out eyes widening.

“What does that mean?” Clover asked staring at the other spirits in the room. Summer smirked at Qrow.

“Awe aren’t you going to tell him Qrow” Clover looked over to him eyes hopeful. Gods he really didn’t want to not now, not in front of his quartet. Thankful Clover seems to read his expression.

“another time” Yang wiggled out of his arms, as Ruby slid down Clovers back. All at once the events of the previous day catch up to him, the aches in his body catching up with him. From behind him Clover leans on him a silent plea to return to the land of dreams. There’s a gust of wind that hits him before Summer is pulling them along.

“Come on you two, I think there’s been enough drama for the both of you” She drags them back to his room, pushing them both onto the bed. Qrow curls into Clover’s arms.

“Sleep pile?” Summer asks, a dopey smile comes to Qrow’s face at the prospect.

“please?” A moment later his quartet is surrounding the both of them, Yang and Ruby curled up on the pillows. The merging of their magic again didn’t fix everything, far from it, but it was a start to fixing the bonds that had been broken.


End file.
